Many types of foods are prepared by mixing ingredients and placing the ingredients into a baking pan or container for heating in a cooking device such as a microwave or an oven, for example. Various baking pans are known in the prior art. Known baking pans have various shapes and configurations and are made from various materials such as metal, glass, and plastic. Some baking pans have indicia included on a surface of the baking pan such as a side wall, for example. Additionally, it is known to include a handle or rim on a baking pan such that a user is able to grasp the baking pan more easily. Baking pans are also known to have lids and corresponding cutting tools.
Baking pans are typically extremely hot when they are removed from an oven. Often times, additional equipment is required for removal of the baking pans. For example, oven mittens or other external covers may be used. However, oven mittens and the like are usually awkward and bulky making it difficult to grasp a baking pan and more likely that the user will tilt or drop the baking pan. Additionally, oven mittens and covers are not sanitary and often not effectively heat resistant. Most importantly, oven mittens and the like do not effectively prevent burns to the user.
It is desirable to have a baking pan that is easy to remove from an oven, and which militates against a user burning the user's fingers when handling the hot baking pan.